memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron082.txt
Subj: Answers Date: 98-01-29 20:58:02 EST From: RonDMoore <> The shot was not scripted and I'm not sure if it was something Jonathan planned or if it was just serendipity. <> I saw the Pope's visit as interesting, but I wasn't anticipating it being a pivotal moment in US/Cuban relations. The Pope's visit to Poland back before the Iron Curtain fell seemed like a seminal moment, but this did not -- then again, I'm not really a student of Cuba and I may be underestimating its impact on the people of that nation. I doubt that the visit would've had a lot of impact on Washington's foreign policy toward Cuba. <<.Is Alexander Siddig going to direct an ep. anytime soon??>> I'm sure he will direct again, but he's not slotted on the board at the moment. <> Both are under discussion, but not yet planned. <> They are definitely our favorite comedy duo. <> I'd say O'Brien is the only one we've slighted and part of the problem has been scheduling. We're looking for more O'Brien stories right now. <> The plans for a season six finale never really coalesced in our minds. We all kept going on the assumption that we would eventually get a seventh season pick-up, so very little planned was ever done to end the show after six years. << I know you see Dukat as a villain mainly, but do you think it is possible that he might secretly be trying to bring the Dominion down now?>> Oh, I'm sure he has no love for the Dominion. <> Just my perverse nature. Subj: Answers Date: 98-01-29 21:11:05 EST From: RonDMoore <<Tripp also knew that she'd be called a liar...so she made tapes to be able to back up her story... Tripp wanted to have tapes to back up her story. She wasn't going to get called a liar again...As for why she didn't keep them to herself until she had no choice: after Lewinsky testified, Tripp *had* no choice >> This doesn't hold up to scrutiny. First, Lewinsky has never testified, she submitted an affadavit. Second, Tripp started making these tapes long before either of them was ever supoenaed in the Paula Jones case, which begs the question of why she began the taping in the first place. And if she felt so strongly that the "truth" about this alleged affair absolutely had to come out then why didn't tell her "friend" Monica, "Hey, I've been taping these conversations. You've got to come forward and tell them the truth or I will." Instead, she volunteers to lure her "friend" to another sting and then feeds her to Starr, who then threatens to prosecute unless she cooperates in getting dirt on the President and Vernon Jordan. This doesn't seem like someone just trying to protect herself, this seems like a bald manipulation of the confidence of a "friend" for a political game of "Gotcha!" I find that despicable. Subj: Answers Date: 98-01-29 21:20:05 EST From: RonDMoore <> No, but if you shop around a book proposal for her with a chapter entitled, "The President's Women" one might reasonably assume that someone in this equation is interested in making money. Moore, Ronald D.